


I Think (I Know) I Love You

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, OC, Wholesome, valentines day, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Michael going to confess his love to Katrice on Valentine's Day. Only problem is, she wants to spend the day at an amusement park. Will Michael survive? Will the rabbit finally tell his red panda crush he loves her? Will there be funnel cakes?! (Katrice Russets belongs to msitubeatz.) (ALSO MichTrice is a wholesome/joke ship) (Happy Valentine's Day)
Relationships: MichTrice, Michael Warren/Katrice Russets
Kudos: 1





	I Think (I Know) I Love You

Love can heal even the deepest of heartbreaks and wounds.

Michael was acting very different today. On a special holiday that he always despised every year. It was Valentine’s Day at Zootopia. The day where love is spreading in the air. The time where relationships grow or relationships start with mammals asking out their crushes.

The brown rabbit hated that holiday. Love sickened him. He suffered so much heartbreaks that he couldn’t dare fall in love. From being a cringey kid, to a rebel teen, to even a bit in his adult life, he was always hurt by his crushes and by his girlfriends and boyfriends.

He hated it. Yet, he was going around throwing Valentine card hearts around. He gave it to strangers, to his friends, even to his family. All three of those groups were feeling very odd about the rabbit. Was he sick? Is he dying? Is this some joke?

No. It wasn’t. He was actually in love. He had a crush on someone that was different than him. Not just a different species, but someone that wasn’t like him. But mainly, it was her personality that made Michael feel lovesick. 

Katrice Russets was her name. She and him knew each other for a very good couple of years. At first he viewed her as a friend. Nothing less, nothing more. But then as he spent time with her, he felt a tug on his heartstrings. It felt...good. Yet his fears would soon slap him back into the real world. 

But not this time. The fears were driven away by his pure love for her on this day. The main reason was because he built up the courage. He was going to confess his feelings to her. He was ready to be bold, to be brave, and to feel like a tough mammal when he would ask her out.

After a morning of giving out candy and chocolates and cards to strangers and loved ones, he head back home to relax for a bit. Drinking his soda can as he pulled out his phone from his pocket as he sat on his couch. Michael was ecstatic to call Katrice.

‘You got this Michael!’ The voice inside of his head told him. He knew he had this. There was no going back now as he pressed on Katrice and was dialing her. He had no fears. He was ready for the day to begin.

Soon a voice started to speak to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Katrice!” The rabbit said happily. “How’s Valentine’s Day doing for you?”

“Eh.” Was all she could muster out as she then laughs cutely with Michael following along. He always loved hearing her laughter. It was so cute and it made him smile. That’s why he always jokes around with her to hear more of it.

Michael coughed to clear his throat as he got focused on why he called her. “Oh. I also was meaning to ask. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me?”

“Sure.” The red panda sounded thrilled to hang out with him. Michael felt his luck starting to grow. “Where you wanna go to?”

“Whichever you wanna go to. You know I don’t mind where we go and what we do.”

Katrice gasped. “We could go to the amusement park!”

Those words made the rabbits eyes widen. His heart sank. He forgot the one important thing about the red panda he fell hard in love with. She was a huge fan of roller coasters. Michael calls them death coasters due to how tall and how fast they are.

‘Just tough it out! Do it for her!’ “Y-yeah! Sounds good!”

“You sure? I know you hate roller coasters.”

“Well, I gotta face my fears someday. Today seems like the perfect day to face them.”

“Awesome!” Katrice sounded thrilled by the phone. “I will pick you up and we can head over there.”

“Sure. No problem.” Michael said to sound perfectly fine. “See ya soon.”

Soon the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Katrice pretty much was excited. The amusement park seemed bigger and better when it comes to some special holidays. Yet, for Michael, it seemed dangerous. He was scared of heights. He was more afraid after seeing so many videos about how much death and destruction was caused by roller coasters.

He couldn’t back down though. He had to do this. For Katrice.

“God I really am an idiot when it comes to love.” He rubbed his face with his paws and took a sigh to let out his worry. “But I must do this for her. This will prove to her that I do love her...e-even if I end up dying by those things…”

‘Do not be a wuss! Just go for it dude!’ His mind spoke to him again as he nodded. “Yeah. Ok ok! I got this. I can do this...you can do this Michael. I got this.”

‘Oh dear heaven above I can not do this’ His mind was racing harder than his heart as he stood in line next to Katrice at the latest and newest roller coaster.

A half an hour ago, they made it to the big amusement park she was talking about. It was all love themed. With mainly red and pink around. They had Valentine’s Day theme candy being sold. Even some Valentine plushies were being sold in some of the gaming booths. It would normally make Michael sick. But he got the case of the lovebug. So all he could do was worry about the coaster of death.

They were close to being the next ones on the ride. Michael had on his gray hoodie and tried to look calm and collected. Having his paws in his hoodies pockets to hide them from shaking.

Katrice was no fool to this. She felt some pity on the poor rabbit. “You know you don’t have to do this right?”

Michael agreed, but still had the look and feel of being determined. “Oh I know, but I still gotta do this.”

“To face your fears?” 

“Yeah. I have to.” Soon the roller coaster came back with the mammals all filled with adrenaline and being pumped up because of how fast and how awesome the exciting ride was. He can totally see why the red panda was into this sort of thing.

Soon the mammal working the controllers started to let everyone in to take a seat in the coasters as the mammals got out of it. Michael and Katrice being one of the mammals to go in and take a seat. 

Normally, she be going on the first seat. However Michael made her think differently. She couldn’t let him suffer too much at the amusement park. 

“Ok, how about we go down the third row one. Sound better for you?”

“Y-yeah. I mean yeah.”

“Don’t worry. If it starts sounding funny, just hold on to the bars.” She smirked at him playfully.

“You’re not helping.” The two mammals go over to the third row on the coaster as they sat down and were pretty much getting bolted down to the safety bars. With a few clicks heard, Michael felt somewhat at peace. Somewhat. He was still on the death machine.

He held onto the bars tightly as he was waiting for the roller coaster to go. Katrice told him that it would jet out fast since it was more speed than height. Still, it didn’t help him one bit.

Katrice looked over to Michael. “I promise you, it will be fun.”

Michael looked back to her. “I believe you..j-just when this is over I demand a funnel cake.”

“I’ll give you all the funnel cakes in the world.” She poked his arm teasingly. “That sounds good?”

Michael was playing along with her game. They both loved to poke fun at each other. “Ok, but because you are sending me to my death, I will not watch your animes for a we-” 

Before the rabbit could finish his joking sentence, the roller coaster jetted out as the mammals started to scream from how fast it was going. Michael being the loudest one out of pure terror. The wind, the speed, the heights. All of the combos were getting to him and making him suffer as he held onto the bars. Normally he would close his eyes, but alas, love has prevented him from wussing out. As Katrice was cheering and feeling the speed, Michael felt like he had to pray in his mind before he could faint.

What felt like sheer minutes of terror ended in a mere forty-five seconds. All the mammals fur was blown back from the high wind. Michael and Katrice were also looking puffy like the rest. The ride comes to a complete stop on the stand. The mammals were getting their bars off as Michael started to shake and get on the floor. He felt his legs were wobbly as if they were jello.Katrice goes over to him and wraps an arm around him to help him walk over to the exit. The red panda could swear she was seeing swirls on his eyeballs.

She couldn’t believe it, but it took an hour for Michael to regain focus. That, and it was because he was eating the funnel cakes he was promised while relaxing his nerves. This was his first roller coaster, and she felt like he would want to leave. Yet here he was, sitting next to her as she eats some of the funnel cake as well.

“No more roller coasters for me. I think I can’t handle another…”

“Aww. You were a very brave bunny.” Katrice smirked again as Michale couldn’t help but let out a soft smile.

“Yeah yeah...thanks for that.” Michael said as he finished his funnel cake. “So, what’s next on the agenda?”

Katrice looked around. Suddenly the rabbit could hear the tail of the red panda swishing on the ground. Clearly something caught her attention. “What about over there?” She pointed at a somewhat tamed ride. It was a swing ride.

Though it wasn’t a roller coaster, it still scared the rabbit. It was pretty high. Not as high as a roller coaster, but still the fear of heights made him shiver.

“Or we cou-”

“No no. Don’t worry Katrice. I am fine. I feel tough already!”

Katrice grins at him. “You are a big brave boy.”

“Yeah!” Her words made him stop and look at her as he started to blush slightly and look away. Katrice always was such a playful tease. “I-I am a grown up...but thanks.” 

Soon the two mammals got up and started to walk down. The line was pretty short. It wasn’t a big deal of a ride but it seems the most fun for the two of them. Mainly Katrice. Michael had to tough it up again.

He could hear his thoughts cheering him on. ‘You got this dude! Sooner or later, she will love you instantly.’ He smiled to himself. Looking at the big ride and his fears started to slip away. 

Soon they catch up to the small line of mammals. Standing there as Katrice and Michael looked at it. It was decked with the love theme. Red and pink seats with red and pink stripes around the big pole. Michael noticed something that caught his attention.

“Wow, they got two seated chairs?” The rabbit said with some confusion. He never knew they came with two seats.

“Oh yeah. They always do.” Katrice said as she looked over to Michael. He seems less scared. Less fidgety than when it came to the death coaster. Still, she had to be sure he wasn’t going to overpush it. 

“You sure you are ok Michael?”

“I promise you I am ok.” No. He wasn’t really. Though it wasn’t the rides that freaked him out the most. As slowly the fear of rejection started to fill his mind. What if she doesn’t love him back? Makes fun of him because he was a rabbit who fell hard for a red panda. It seemed crazy. What if this was all for nothing? What if she no longer wanted to be friends with him because of the awkwardness? What if-

“Come on in guys and gals!” The worker stated as the ride was already over and it was now the mammals in line to go and take a seat themselves. Michael shook his head to clear his thoughts as he and Katrice walked over.

There in a couple of seconds the red panda pointed out to sit on one of the two seated chairs. They both were light but also it would help Michael be calm if Katrice was by his side. With an agreement made, they both walk over and put a belt over them to keep them tucked in and secure.

Still, the rabbit felt like a complete trainwreck. His mind started to mess with him. Making sure he remembered every single cringey and embarrassing thing that happened to him during his relationships. Making sure he remembers the bad moments of them.

He was afraid that if he was to start a relationship with Katrice, she would regret dating him. What if he was too dumb? Too annoying? What if she found him too mean or too nice? He didn’t want to lose this one last chance to have love back into his life.

Suddenly, the worries and fears started to drift away in the wind. For something caught Michael out of the blue. He felt a tight grip on his paw. He quickly looked to see that his paw was being held by Katrice. He looked up to see her beautiful green eyes staring into his blue eyes. Her smile looked cuter than ever.

“Michael. It’s ok.” Katrice said to keep him calm. All he could do was pull his hood up to cover his face to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“T-T-Thanks Katrice.” He could only say while trying to keep cool. He barely noticed that he was swinging in the air when he was thinking deeply about his negative thoughts. He was so caught up with his mind, Katrice saw his face as a look of worry over the ride. Only instead of just making a few jokes at him, she decided to help him.

She knew that something was eating Michael up. Yet she didn’t know what it was. Only Michael knew, and he was thinking he didn’t have much time to tell her. 

Hours had passed as the sun was starting to go down and the sky was a lightish pink with the blue mixing in to show night was coming. The red panda and rabbit were having a blast. They tried out a few rides. With some being of twirling cups and spinning rides since Michael was a fan of those. He could handle their type of speed.

As they finished off their rides, they decided to enjoy some of the game booths. Katrice wasn’t really fond of them. She never really won some of the games they had. Yet Michael, with some experience thanks to his video games, he was all well when it came to accuracy. Though he never was good, he played pretty decently.

He won her a couple of prizes, all being of a love themed, including a red panda plushie holding a heart that said ‘I Love You’ on it. Michael knew right away he had to get that.

The last game they were playing was a water squirter game. Pop the clowns balloon and win a prize. Since these two were the only mammals, they decided to play. Of course the rabbit already won too many. So he started to pretend it was going crazy for him as his crush kept going and going. Pop! She won a prize. Of course, she would pick the biggest prize they got.

A giant red heart plush. That was her big reward. “Looks like I finally beat the master of amusement park games.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I think you rigged the score there.”

“The bigger the gift, the more points it’s worth. I say I won fair and square.”

“Ok. Then let's say the whole thing is...a tie. Deal?” Michael was able to get Katrice to pretty much accept the tie as they started to head back to her car to pack their winnings in the backseat and trunk.A few pushes and a few placements later, all of the stuff went in with some ease. 

“Phew. I think we are good at winning prizes.” Katrice said to herself and Michael.

“Yep. We are.” Said Michael back as he looked over to see the sun was pretty much out of picture with the moon starting to show. “Huh. We spent a whole day here.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you came with me Michael.” A smile grew on the red panda’s face. The rabbit smiled back as the lights were starting to show at the amusement park. White, red, and pink never looked so good together. I guess it was also one of the reasons why Katrice loved going there.

The rabbit looked at her. He felt his heart tugging and beating so fast. She looked so breathtaking on this fun-filled night. ‘This is your chance! Ask her out!’

“Umm..Katrice.”

“Hmm?” She looked at him as the bunny looked a bit nervous again. This time, he isn’t trying to hide his face. He seemed as if he was flushed about something. “You ok? Did the food make you sick?”

“No...but I do need to tell you something.”

‘Do it Romeo! You can do this!’ “Katrice...I...I just…” He was panicking. He was freezing up because of those bad memories flooding back into his mind. All those heartbreaks. All having to seem to be dealing with something in common. He always asked them out. And then, in the end, he was hit with tragedy. Mainly, he took all the fatal blows to his heart.

He was petrified of the same thing happening with Katrice. His love life was toxic, and now, he can’t trust her...could he? ‘Dude. She is different! Do it before you lose her forever!’

“Michael I think we should take you home. You seem-”

“Wait!” Michael yelled out before he backpedaled and apologized. “I-I’m ok. I just. I need to tell you something.”

“Ok.” Katrice said, being ready for whatever news was coming her way. “I’m here for you.”

He took a deep breath, pushing away all of the negative thoughts away and just going with his heart. His broken, yet still beating heart. “Katrice...when we met a couple of years ago, I never thought you would change me so much.”

Katrice smiled, but kept quiet so she could let him speak what was on his mind. “In all of my life, I never had anyone help me. All of my ex’s treated me like dirt. The fact that I...I haven’t stayed in my room forever shocked me.” He looked like he was going to tear up. “But...I found you. You came as a very great friend to me.”

“Michael. I’m glad I could always be there for you.” She placed a paw on his shoulder to comfort him. “You are always important to me.”

“W-well.” ‘Common! Tell her your feelings! You can do this!’ “At first, I didn’t want to find love at all. But then...then as you and I got closer to each other and got to know each other more I...I had this...feeling.”

Katrice seemed shocked. She wasn’t dumb. She knew where this was going. But she was also curious. Is this what she thinks it is? Is this...a confession?

“The feeling wouldn’t go away. Everytime we talk, I feel giddy and happy. When you bring up big important stuff you do, I am always interested and always willing to help. Whenever you laugh, smile, or just be yourself, I feel happy to know that I am one of those mammals to help you.”

He noticed Katrice’s eyes widen and he could barely see blushes on her cheeks. “M..Michael...are you?”

“Katrice.” He said with a shaky voice. His heart pounding hard and quick. ‘DO IT! YOU GOT THIS!’ “I...I love you.”

The world felt silent. Everything made the red panda blush more red and feeling so stunned. She couldn’t believe it. Someone...loved her? And it was Michael? Her mind was racing more than her own heart.

“Michael I-I am stunned. You...You really love me?”

“Yes. I have had that feeling for some time...I wanted to wait, but it keeps haunting me. The fact you are doing big important things in your life and...I’m afraid you will find someone better than me down the road…”

Katrice then held her paws onto his. Keeping a firm warm hold on the to make him blush softly while looking at her. Trying not to cry. He always cried at sad or love-filled moments.

“You know I would never forget you right? You helped me so much. I couldn’t forget you.”

“I just...I just want you to know that I do love you. Ok? This isn’t some ploy, some prank, this isn’t just me dating you if you were popular or rich or something.”

It did seem honest. He clearly loved her for the personality. She could see that now. He always kept her laughing, kept her from feeling bad about herself, he did everything to make sure she was safe and happy.

“I know I am a screw up at times but I ain’t some perfect guy.”

“Yes. I know. You cry over every sad gamer moment.”

“Hey! If you played those games, you would be full of emotion too.” He said with the two of them starting to share a laugh. Katrice was thinking hard about this. She couldn’t believe that he loved her. That he had a crush on her. Was she really that great? She had many boys wanting her, but for all different reasons. All of these reasons never matched Michael. He really cared for her. Not for fame, not for money, not for bragging rights of him having a girlfriend. He really did care for her. This was true love he had in his heart. 

“I..I don’t know what to say.” Katrice just had nothing else to say but that. Mainly to not make things more awkward.

“Yeah...I want you to know, I am not like those other guys ok? The ones that made you feel bad, forget them, they mean nothing. I am honest with you. You know that.”

Katrice bit her bottom lip. “Michael...do...do you really love me as being, well, just me?”

“Yes I do. Everyday I think about you whenever I feel down. I always talk to you because I get bored without you. I feel happy to be around you since you are the sweetest and most amazing mammal in the world to me. Yes Katrice, I do love you...d...do you love me?”

Michael felt his heart now in slow motion. This was it. The big moment. Could this really work? Could his confession really work? Or would it fail? He was ready for the answer.

“...Yes...yes Michael I do love you.”

Immediately, the rabbit felt his foot thumping on the ground. His nose twitching of joy. His smile was starting to grow. He did it. He actually did it. ‘WAY TO GO DUDE! YOU GOT THE GIRL!’

“Katrice Russets, will...will you be my Valentine?”

He was such a cliche dork. She loved every second of it though. “Yes Michael Warren, I will be your Valentine.” Within a matter of seconds the two hugged each other tightly. Michael being on his tiptoes to nuzzle his whiskers and cheek against her neck and face. She instantly fell in love with those big whiskers.

Soon, the mammals letted go. Flushed red cheeks were on their faces and small giggles were all they could do. They couldn’t believe it. They were a couple. 

“I do have one rule though.” Or not? Katrice stopped as she looked as if something important was on her mind. “I want us to be slow ok? I...I am new to dating and...I don’t want to rush things.”

Instantly, Michael felt a sigh of relief. “Oh yeah! I can do that. I can wait for you. Besides...this is my first real relationship that isn’t toxic and doesn’t make me feel bad.”

“My poor bunny.” She gently pinched his cheeks to get an excuse to act cute but also to feel more of his whiskers. “I will never hurt you like that.”

“I know. Thank you for giving me a chance. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought you would reject me and call me weird or hate me and never be friends with me or-.”

“Michael...I would never be like that. Besides...you are a good mammal by heart. You aren’t perfect, but neither am I. Thank you for being nice to me throughout these years. I feel happy that I got my first real love, and it is with you.”

They held paws as they looked over at the still bright and shiny amusement park before their eyes. 

“Katrice...I love you.”

“Michael...I love you too.”


End file.
